Corpse Party 2: Bloody Ends
by SayakaOoueFan
Summary: What can a little charm that 5 kids, a teacher and a special guest, Sayaka Ooue do? It can cost them their LIVES, of course! Find out the students story of Heavenly Host Elementary.
1. Starters

Kalahra's POV "My, my! What are ou doing, my students?" I asked "And who's this?"  
All the Students were discussing something with a beutiful, tall lady with very light brown hair.  
I'm Kalahra Ito, or for short Ms. Ito and 25 years old. In a circle were my students Mika (16, female), Emi (17,female), Tetsuo (17, male),  
Suzume (16, female), and Akihiro (16, male).  
"Oh! Hello!" said the lady. "I'm Sayaka Ooue and 28 years old."  
"Okay, so now what are you doing?" I asked.  
"Oh! oh! We're doing a charm I found on the internet!" said Emi. "It's called, "Sachiko ever after."  
"Huh?" Sayaka said to herself. It was clear that she wass thinking of something. I wonder what?  
Sayaka's POV What's this? I thought. It's something about this charm. I'll think of it after the charm.  
Tetsuo's POV After we did the charm, something weird was going on with Sayaka. She looked side to side wildely and looked scared of everyone and everything "No... no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO! RUN!" She screamed.  
"Hahaha!" Suzume Laughed. "why?"  
Suddenly, a huge earthquake accurred.  
"I SAID RUN!" sayaka screamed.  
Everyone ran out of the room and into the hall. But as we were running, the floor broke- no, broke isn't the right word. let's say the floor exploded under us and we fell inside.  
"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!" everyone screamed.  
Suzume grabbed on to me as we plunged into darkness, unaware of our horrible fate. 


	2. Run and Panic

Emi's POV:  
I woke up in a dark hallway with holes in the ground.  
"Hello? Helloooooo?" I called. "Akihiro? S-Suzume?"  
I was scared. Where am I?!  
"Suzume! It's not funny! Where are you? Suzumeeee!"  
Tears started dwelling in my eyes. "Stop it. I'm scared. Please. Suzume."  
I heard a slashing sound and, turning around, saw a student from another school and taller than me stabbing a almost comepletely decomposed corpse.  
I gasped. "Oh, Hiiiiii Theeeeere. You wanna join this corpse?" Said the student in a eerie voice.  
I was to shocked to even speak. "Haaaah... wuuaa.. nyaaaaaah... aa... eeaa... WAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHH!"  
I flung my arms in the air and started run away. After what seemed like hours of running, I looked back. He wasn't there anymore. I sighed and turned back to continue walking down the hall "Ah!" There was 3 children spirits infront of me.  
"AAAAAAH!" I screamed. The student was apperently gone so I ran the other way. As I ran, I thought to myself, Why?! Why is this happening to me where is everyone!? Please...someone help me!  
I looked back. The little ghosts were gone. I turned around... and just as I expected, someone was infront of me. It was a zombie-like man weilding a hammer.  
"EEEEK!" I ran back the other way, only to find the ghost children had cought up to me. When I looked back, the man was already about to strike me with the hammer.  
The last words I said were, "Save me, Suzume... Ple-" as the man swung.  
Character intro:  
Mika Fujioka is a girl above average height and weight. She has dark hair covering one of her eyes, making her look emo.  
Suzume Takahashi is a girl with average height and below average weight. She has long, silky brown hair with 2 braids at the sides.  
Emi Ueno is a girl below average height and normal weight. She has purple glasses and curly green hair.  
You know about Kalahra Itocalready but she has short brown hair.  
Tetsuo Shoji is a boy above average weight and above average height. He has purplish spikey hair.  
Akihiro taroukizaemonnosyoutokiyori (Yes, this is a real name) is a boy with average Height and weight. He is the, "Douuchebag" of the class with messy red hair and has many neckalaces. 


	3. Air

Suzume POV "Mmm...nnnnhg...a- augh." I groaned. I suddenly gasped.  
On the other side of the dark, broken up classroom, was an unconcious Mika. It was weird, knowing I was hugging Tetsuo yet I end up with Mika. She's a good friend of mine, so I'm okay with her. But I wonder how Emi's doing. She gets scared easily.  
"Mika! MIKA!" I shouted "Hmm? 'sup?" she said. "Wait. Where are we?"  
We walked around for a bit trying to find someone. But then...  
"Mmm...Mhhugh... mmMMMMNNghhh!" Mika groaned.  
"Uhh... Mika?" I asked.  
"No! NO! WAIT! YEAAARGH!" Mika started screaming. "MY HEAD! AAAAAH! EEEEK!"  
and with that she collapsed on the floor.  
"Hmm? I wonder what happened. I suppose I can take her to the infermary.  
After that, I continued the search. I then heard someone. I peeked from the corner. It was Emi! But she was out of breath so I decided to keep hiding.  
"mmnngh... *sob* Suzume... help...me." she cried. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
I felt bad bad for her. I was about to come to her aid when giggles came to be.  
"N-No! SUZUME! SUZUME! PLEASE! HELP ME! AAH! THEY'RE COMING!" she screamed.  
I couldn't stay away. I ran to her.  
"Emi! Are you-" I started.  
"Suzume! H-HELP ME! get me up! I'm gonna die! Save meeeeeeee!"  
"Calm down, Emi! I-" but I was cut short by 3 chlidren's spirit. They were laughing.  
"Their here! HELP ME! KYEAAAAAH!"  
But I just couldn't stay. I took pity for Emi, turn and ran. I'm not a bad person. I just can't handle things like this.  
Emi's POV Suzume turned and ran. I can't blame her. This was all out of control. But I needed her.  
"NOOOO! SUUUZUUUMEEE! EEE!"  
Suddenly, a cut crossed me. It was on the side of the my body.  
"Nnee Heeeii haaahh huuuuukk!" a decapitated ghost said.  
Then, at the speed of light, they dug their hands into my cut. It was clear they where trying to tear that part of my body off. But I wasn't about to let them do it. "W-Waaaah! Stop! LET GO!" I screamed. I could feel the cool air coming into my body. It made my stomach feel weird. Blood came gushing out of the cut, and the ghosts hands were like real hands playing with my insides, but whenever I tried to push them away, my hands went through them.  
"Huua... AAAAH!" I sceamed. "EEEEK! AAAAH! AAAH, AAAAAAUUGH!"  
"I kept screaming until the ghosts finally ripped that body part off. I tried to scream for help, but all that came out was, " ua...aaa...eugh." Then, the zombie man came out of no where and started bashing my skull.  
"suzume... WWa..GULK!" And I saw light. A very bright light. I kept feeling the pain. Please. I'm dead, Aren't I? No.  
Tetsuo POV:  
I woke up to the sound of screaming. I heard that scream before, but who was it? Of course, it was Emi! What happened to her?  
"Please," I pleaded. "Don't let anything happen to her!" As I plunged into darkness.

Yes,Yes! I know these chapters are short but give me time to think of ideas! 


End file.
